Overlord
by Sir Raven of Azarath
Summary: InuYasha must stop his fathers greatest foe from conquering the the world of demons in this exciting story
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, the world was ruled by three great and powerful warriors. The east was governed by The Great Dog demon, the isles of the south lived in peace under the protection of Princess Mizu of the water demons, but the west was a different tale entirely. Long before the birth of Inu-Yasha or even Seshomaru, The Great Dog demon united the world of demons for the first time under the rule of one demon lord, himself. But as history proves time and time again, days of peace are always numbered. From the lands of the north marched a mighty army led by the tyrannical Yevon Redstone, hellbent on enslaving the world, and slaughtering all who apposed him. For two hundred years the demonic armies waged war upon each other, until The Great Dog demon was forced to retreat to his homeland in the east. Wallowing in own sickening glory, Lord Redstone burned every palace and temple devoted to the former ruler, and claimed the western lands for himself. In the confusion of war, the southern isles were quickly seized by Princess Mizu. The Great Dog demon could only watch helplessly as his once peaceful kingdom divided itself into three mighty nations standing on the brink of war.

700 years later

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said hesitantly " What do you know about this Princess Mizu person?" "Not much." He replied. "How about you Myoga?" Myoga cleared his throat pompously " Princess Mizu is one of the most powerful demons alive, and she is also queen of the southern isles." "Feh." Inu-yasha scoffed. "I can beat her. We had better get going if we want to get to her by nightfall." "Master Inu-Yasha!" Myoga protested " Not even your father could defeat her!" Kagome gasped " Now that she has a Shikon jewel shard, she'll be even more powerful than your father fought her!" "My old man was a wuss" Inu-Yasha spat."Come on...we have to go.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, and swore under his breath. "Damn! We have to cross the ocean." "What!" Kagome had forgotten that Mizu was the queen of an island

"How far away is she?" Kagome asked. He sniffed the air again. "About five miles." Myoga cleared his throat. "Ahem. Master Inu-Yasha, there is a bridge that leads to the main island of the archipelago." "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Inu-Yasha demanded. Myoga fumbled for a response. "Well...I...uh..." "Never mind" Kagome interrupted "Lets just get there"

After several hours of walking and crossing a disturbingly shaky rope bridge Kagome and

Inu-Yasha arrived at an impressing looking palace. As they approached the palace, the gates swung open and a slender woman in a blue and silver kimono stepped threw them. The only trait that revealed the woman's true nature was her abnormally pointed ears. "Out of my way wench!" Inu-Yasha snapped at her. "You must be the mighty half-breed that I have heard so much about. I am Princess Mizu of the water demons. Welcome to my palace." "Hand Over the Shikon jewel shard or

die!" Inu-Yasha said, drawing his Tetsaiga. "What? Oh, you mean this little trinket? Hmm...I have a proposition for you Inu-Yasha. Have you heard the tales of Lord Redstone? If you can kill his sons and bring me there heads, the shard is your's.

Five thousand miles away Lord Yevon Redstone sat upon his throne watching his foes with minimal interest. "Foolish witch." he said aloud I shall unleash upon her lands a plague, the likes of which the world has never seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers. Sadly, I haven't had very many reviews, and I know you want me to continue my story. I would very much appreciate, if you would submit your reviews so that I _know_ you enjoyed my story. Flames are expected, but if you insult me just for fun, I will not hesitate to cleave you in half with my tetsaiga. Arigato gozaimasu! Please note: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Mizu, Yevon Redstone, and the basic story plot. So if you duplicate any of the above without my permission, I will sue you for everything you own. Thank for you time.

After the war of conquest,(or "the war of tirnanog" as it came to be known by the people of Redstone) each of the great warlords found themselves in the possession of a Shikon jewel. Lord Redstone forged the blade of his mighty sword Frostmourne out of the jewel. The Great Dog demon

split his jewel in half, and created Tetsaiga and Tensaiga with it. Mizu however, dissolved her Shikon Jewel in a small bowl of seawater for seven years, for she craved immortality, and was not naturally bestowed with it as were the house of Redstone. After the seven years Mizu drank the potion and gained what she desired most, at a price. In the years that followed, her body became frail and delicate, like that of a geisha, and she was no longer able to fight with her sword. It was then that Princess Mizu devoted the rest of her eternal life to the study of magic and alchemy.

"Master Inu-Yasha, I really must protest!" shrieked the old flea demon Myoga. The power of the Redstone brothers exceeds even that of Princess Mizu. It would be wiser to simply attack her!"

Inu-Yasha seemed to ponder the flea demons words for a moment. "Myoga." Inu-Yasha said "You don't seem to realize that I am stronger than my old man ever was!" Kagome was shocked that he had become so angry over such a small matter as Myoga disagreeing with him. "Myoga and Inu-Yasha never agree about anything." Kagome thought to herself. "Could he be afraid!" as long as Kagome had known Inu-Yasha, she had never seen him show any signs of fear. Kagome stood in silence, trying to imagine what could be so terrible about these "Redstone brothers" that they could frighten even Inu-Yasha. Realizing that he wouldn't abandon his suicidal plans, myoga gave up, and tried to convince himself that Inu-Yasha really was strong enough to win.

Far to the west, Yevon Redstone prepared to summon a plague that would sweep through the lands of Mizu, obliterating all life that it came in contact with. The mighty warlord stood on his balcony, surveying his mighty army. It consisted of ancient demons that were never meant to set foot on mortal ground, for they had all been banished to the deepest plane of hell the moment the earth was created. When the gates of hell were broken by Lord Redstone, the armies of twisted hideous beings rushed forward, eager to serve the one that had freed them from there confinement. Yevon Redstone drew his mighty blade Frostmourne, the blade that shattered the gates of hell, and shouted "Prepare yourselves my children, for the last war this earth shall ever see!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexi Polivneach, the pride of the Redstone empire, absentmindedly polished and sharpened for the twelfth time in the past hour. Her power was only surpassed by the House of Redstone and this distressed Alexi greatly. "Will this blade never again see battle with a worthy adversary?" she thought. For Alexi had not faced a "worthy adversary since the wars of tirnanog more than a thousand years ago. Though she was not of the House of Redstone, she was one of the ancient demons and was bestowed with incredible longevity, and complete mastery of earth and stone. Suddenly a small demon bearing the Redstone family crest rushed into Alexis private chambers panting and spurting blood from several large wounds upon its chest, presumably obtained from larger demons who were jealous of his assignment. "My...cough ...My lady," the demon choked. "cough...The High Lord...cough...Yevon Redstone...cough...requests your presence immediately" "What is your name?" Alexi crooned in a voice like poison honey. "M...cough cough...Myagi..." the frightened demon sputtered. In one lighting fast motion Alexi levitated a boulder from her wall and propelled it toward the cowering demon at frightening speeds pinning him against the floor and crushing his lungs. "Messenger scum" Alexi spat as she walked by the dying demon.

After several hours of travel, Alexi reached A'mok Nathal, the capital of the Redstone empire, and home of Yevon Redstone. "I wonder what the old fool wants..." Alexi thought to herself as she arrived at the stone gates guarded the once beautiful city. "My...My lady!" a frightened guard gasped. "We will open the gates for you right away!" "There is no need." Alexi responded cooly. As she said this she extended her hand slowly and close her eyes. All of the guards watched in fascination, but none dare spoke. Suddenly the gate started to shake violently and the stones from which the gate was built, began to groan. Alexi smiled as the gate began to open as if an army of invisible soldiers were ramming themselves against it. Several of the "mighty demon guards" fainted as Alexi walked threw the gate as if nothing had happened.

"There it is" Myoga said to Inu-Yasha, pointing at a huge city with stone gates. "That's the city of A'mok Nathal." Myoga shot a nervous glance at Inu-Yasha. "Are you sure you wish to do this Master?" The old flea demon asked "It's not to late to change your mind." Kagome said nothing. She was to afraid of the possibility of losing Inu-Yasha to speak. She fell to her knees, and began to sob uncontrollably. Inu-Yasha looked at her with confusion and concern in his eyes. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Kagome only shook her head in response. Inu-Yasha sighed "I will never understand humans" he said to Myoga. "Lets go Kagome, if you're not injured, then you can walk and cry at the same time. Kagome didn't move. Inu-Yasha sighed once again and sat down, resting his head on his hand. After several minutes, Kagome became silent. "Are you done yet?" Inu-Yasha asked her. "Yes" she said in a weak voice. "Good. then lets go." Kagome nodded and stood up. "Inu Yasha..." She began. "What if you don't win? I don't know what I would do if you died!" she blurted out. "What! You're starting to sound like Myoga. You don't think I can beat these wimps? Feh." Kagome smiled and hugged the half-demon "I guess you're right." she said. "Ok. I'm ready to go now."

**Awww...Isn't that sweet? A half-demon in love. It would be a shame if he died wouldn't it? Well, Maybe he will and maybe he won't. You'll just have to wait and see won't you?**


End file.
